


Eternally Yours

by For_the_love_of_fandom



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Hamilton - Freeform, Lafayette - Freeform, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 19:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7653922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/For_the_love_of_fandom/pseuds/For_the_love_of_fandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lafayette returns home from the war only to find himself too late to confess his love.<br/>(Prompt from tumblr--Lafayette, "Do you think she could have loved me?")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternally Yours

Being in America was wearing on Lafayette. He had a hard time being away from home, away from Y/N. They had been sending letters to each other since he arrived, but her letters had become increasingly infrequent until they stopped altogether.

They had met a dinner party while he was in Paris and had begun correspondence shortly thereafter. When he made the decision to join the fight in the American Colonies, they were grieved to be parted, but agreed to continue correspondence until they could meet again.

Over the course of their missives, Lafayette had grown fond of Y/N and that fondness had grown into love. Never knowing when we might return to France, he did not write of his affections, he wanted to make such a declaration in person.

When Y/N's letters became less frequent, he worried, particularly when Y/N mentioned an illness. When the letters stopped coming, he feared the worse—that Y/N was sick, that he would never be able to confess his love.

After the battle at Yorktown, he booked passage on a ship headed for Paris. After his departure, he went straight to Y/N's house to finally confess the love he had held close to his breast for far too long.

Lafayette knocked on the door and, after asking after Y/N, was confused when he was met a somber silence. He didn't understand what was going on. Why such a reaction?

"Lafayette?" Y/N's sister called, breaking him out of his reverie.

"Where is Y/N?"

"I’m sorry, Lafayette. Y/N has passed. There was a great illness and there was nothing we could do."

"No. It can't be. I am too late? I had no idea that—" At the thought, Lafayette had to hold back a cry. "I love Y/N. Today was to be the day I finally confessed."

He wondered if he looked as pitiful as he felt in that moment. Was it all for naught? He would never know how Y/N felt now. Maybe it was better that way, but hope has a curious way of holding on. 

"Do you think she could have loved me?" He asked, hopefully.

"I think she did. No, I know she did. She left something for you on her desk. You are welcome to read it in private. When you're ready, I'll have tea for you."

Lafayette made his way to her room, to her desk, and picked up the letter. He broke the seal and started reading. 

_My Dearest,_

_I'm writing this letter in the event that I shall pass before you should return. I am praying that will not happen, but I do seem to have taken a turn for the worse. The doctor does not know what else can be done for me, except to make my days as comfortable as possible._

_I apologize that you did not receive as many letters as I wold have liked to send. I have grown quite weak in the last weeks and it is too much of a task to write as frequently as I wish._

_As I lie in this room, I regret never confessing to you how ardent I am in my affections. I've determined that should I not be able to tell you in person, you should know my heart nonetheless._

_Oh, my dearest, Lafayette! My heart swells with affection for you. It has been agony to be without you while you fight so bravely so for freedom. I know that I have chosen the right man with whom to entrust my love and my heart. It is a burning love that I stoke with daily thoughts of you._

_My love, know that every day I think of you. I think of your smile and how you could light up a room with your presence. You never failed to fill my soul with joy. I am reminded constantly of your good spirit and witty conversations. Your company was never a burden and you did, in fact, make my burdens seem lighter by your love of life._

_Rest well in the knowledge that my final thoughts were of you and my love for you. I’ll see you on the other side._

_I love you, Lafayette._

_Eternally Yours,  
Y/N_

As he finished reading your last letter, Lafayette sat down at the desk. As tears started to fall, he quietly whispered,

"I love you, too, Y/N."


End file.
